In the semiconductor manufacturing processes, the process node has transitioned from 90 nanometers (nm) down to 60 nm, to 40 nm, to 28 nm, etc., wherein the size of transistors is reduced for higher capacities. Electrical fuse (eFuse) bit cells used in memories/memory arrays are no exception to the size reduction transition, i.e., their size also continues to decrease.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.